fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonny20040
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jonny20040! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and use any Slayer Magic and create a new Lost Magic. That's about it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Kishimoto. Lmao, it's Hiro; yer thinkin of Naruto. Anyway, gonna say no- Giants, while they've been here, we haven't seen them display any particularly powerful abilities to warrant an entire slayer style being developed to kill them, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Libertus Hey there Jonny, so I was checking out your guild page and say that your pictures were a bit squished in your infobox. If you would like, I can help you out and create a switch button so it can go between the two pictures. Kind of like what I have on Samarra Inari for her profile. Also once you get the main info down on your guild, I may want to ask to join! Just thought I'd extend a helping hand though. Let me know if you'd like me to do that for you! --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Umm thanks, I think? Not sure if that was a compliment or not haha. But yeah, I have a few characters ideas in my head, and I want to give them homes that are different than my own guild. Judging by the name I feel like I would like your guild, so why not! And once your guild is a bit more polished with what it stands for, I can go ahead and add it to the Toveri Alliance if you want? I went ahead and put the switch code in the infobox. If you want to do that with any other pages, just copy the code and change the File name. Let me know if you would like help doing anything else.--Lady Komainu (talk) 00:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoy my guild, and the alliance we are a part of! That means a lot :) And aww dont't say that about your guild! If it is something you really want, and have a passion for, then nothing you make can turn out horrible! Just have fun with it! --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) The 'Fine, Go Ahead Section' Fine, go ahead. Just tell me which rankings, as some are limited. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Fine. Go ahead. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure I will add your guild to the Toveri Alliance! And awesome, I am thinking of having Takeshi Kaneko join, but he is still a work in progress right now. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sorry Jonny, I don't know if I can fix that. Typically an icon image is chosen as the first image you put on the page that meets certain criteria. They explain how it is chosenhere . You can always contact one of the main wiki head through , and see if they can fix it. But honestly I have no idea, sorry! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:20, March 27, 2016 (UTC) So you never answered me on if takeshi can join libertus? Also how can I go about making him an s class? -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Jonny! I will do my best to make him worthy of that title for your guild! I also saw you got Liza to join up too; congrats! I see your guild growing a lot in the future :) -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:40, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Jonny, sorry to bother you again. But I just wanted to let you know that my character Takeshi Kaneko is going to team up with Cecil Shimizu; our team is called "Cobalt Glacier". Would you mind adding that to the guild page? Or do I have your permission to add it myself? Hope all is well! -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) go ahead. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Blazing Day and TPK (along with all the elements of it) are exclusive to the Crescent Archipelago....Need a good reason before i allow that.Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:29, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I can allow that but i'm assuming he didn't stay long so i will allow him some skill but not master. If he's a wanderer he wouldn't get the full training to gain mastership let allow passing the trails. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) 3 atleast maybe have some skill in the 4th....Not mastery but skill. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:22, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Fist of Firearms Kenpo Sure, you can use it. But out of interest what character are you giving this deadly martial art to? YoungEezy27 (talk) 07:15, March 31, 2016 (UTC) That's cool. Though I have to warn you that I'm gonna revise some of the principles of the martial art. It is likely to remain pretty much the same. I'm just gonna add the history and a few new principles. YoungEezy27 (talk) 13:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) The Per (And Others Section) Nah, nothing that limited. Basically if you get the tattoo you get full access to everything the magic could theoretically do unless a creator of a DS-wide spell says otherwise. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but remember to state that it's just a variant of Light GS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) So, I heard you were looking for cats. Felids are probably what your Nekomata would be like, minus the colorblindness. So, if you want to make a Felid just ask, it'd be easier than making a new race. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) No problem-o just remember to ask me to create one :P [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead with all of that. Also, Blood Magic is free use- I put the free use template there for a reason. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:08, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I figured that's what she'd be, remember: That'd be her true felid form, she'd have a human form as well as a form resembling a full cat. It'd be Human, Felid, then Beast [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) The user needs to be gone for a whole year before you can take over an article. Also, for characters you explicitly need the other user's permission to do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:14, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:39, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, but I'd make the name a bit less wordy imo. It's not really a big deal though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, to use Daemon Soul you'd need to think of your own demon takeover to use first. I've got no problem with saying yeah but before I can confirm or deny it you gotta explain to me the demon which you wanna transform into. Also, sure, go ahead, Poison-Make's all yours. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. When you finish the page, link me and I'll add it to the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah, you have permission to use Poison Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:55, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah, though more direclty it's a sub-specicies of Molding Magic, but yeah, it would also be a subspecies of Poison Magic (providing I'm understanding this sub-species stuff properly) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:04, April 24, 2016 (UTC) A&B Yeah, I guess that could happen even without a teacher, don't make him an expert nor master of it tho' lol [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see your message in chat. When you are on, let me know and I would love to hear your idea's for S Class Trials!We do have a few plans made already, but I can always incorperate other things. Also if you want to make a character for Koma to be able to participate, you are welcome to! We have a month until we actually start. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Well surprisingly we have already done a maze run during our first Koma Inu's S Class Trials, so looks like we think the same haha. Some aspects of the death race are interesting, so I will suggest those to the other judges and see what they think. Thank you so much Jonny! -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:27, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Which template were you looking at? If you have a suggestion for something to add, I totally can and will. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead. However, you shouldn't allow it to be used constantly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Basically unless stated otherwise (like for example, I make a Black Lightning page and it says a slayer can't consume it) you can assume a Slayer can consume all types of their element, so "Slayer Magic" pretty much encompasses all types- there's no real need to put a colour before the element's name. Also, you can change the colour and properties of a Slayer Magic however you want as long as there's a secondary influence- for example, my character Kyrie Ingvalt had Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, and since magic is primarily influenced through emotions, it was born from her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic being corrupted by her sociopathy. But if you wanna call it red lightning, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) RE:Kruel No problem, I don't mind too much don't worry :3 Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 13:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I need a bit more reason than "supporting your main character." While for Max it may be plausible, Laxus is a person who only really acquaints with the Thunder God Tribe. I don't see why he would suddenly support your main character. Secondly, regarding Bellum, feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC)